


Dead By Daylight Shorts/Requests

by BarryFast



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Detective Tapp is a great friend, Feng meets Ms. Piggy, Hurt/Comfort, he's the Dad friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryFast/pseuds/BarryFast
Summary: A collection of my DBD writings and filled requests. Requests are open!Ch. 1 - Snap Out of ItDwight has a run-in with The Doctor and Detective Tapp is there to help. (Hurt/Comfort)





	1. Snap Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so please bear with me if there's anything wrong. No Proof-read we die like men.
> 
> Dwight is my precious boi and I'll throw hands in his honor
> 
> I'm open to requests & CC!

Dwight hated the Lery's Memorial Institute with a passion. The place always set the already nervous man close to the edge of a panic attack. Whether it was the lack of spaces to hide or the haunting screams of people that truly aren't there, it unnerved him more than it should. It was no surprise that when the male woke up in the place, his first instinct was to run. However, he didn't do that. There were people who needed him. His friends - no, they were _family_ at this point - needed his contribution if they all wanted to get out of this alive.

Clutching the handle of the rusted tool box he brought like a life line, Dwight looked around to see if anyone was around him. He couldn't see anyone's aura and he sighed quietly. Of course no one was near him. No one burned an offering and he knew the Entity wouldn't be nice enough to let them near each other.

The charcoal haired man made his way through the halls, footsteps echoing through the empty space. He kept his eyes open for the auras of the others, trying to find someone to stick near. It always calmed him down when he was with someone, knowing that at least one of his friends was safe. Passing a few hooks that were a little too close together for his comfort, Dwight couldn't help the small glare he sent towards the metal. Too many times his friends and himself were hung up there at the Entity's mercy. He'd have to ask Jake to teach him how to break them like he does. He always managed to sabotage every hook in the trials he was in.

As he crouched being a wall, he peeked around the corner in an attempt to spot whatever lunatic they were facing. It was always a guessing game with trials. The killers tended to play in the other's realms and it really messed with the survivors. Sometimes, they were placed with killers on their own territory. Most of the time, though, it wasn't that way. It wasn't odd for them to face the Huntress on the Wraith's territory or vice versa. Luckily for them, each killer had their own little give away.

It wasn't the pig. He hadn't seen any of her little boxes. The Hillbilly and Leatherface were out, he didn't hear any chainsaws. There were no bear traps around so Trapper was out and he hadn't heard the Huntress' humming or the Nurse's screeching. So, that narrowed the list down at least. Dwight hoped it was the Wraith. He wasn't that bad to fight and they escaped most of his matches with everyone alive. Most.

When he deemed it clear, he slowly walked down the hall while crouching the entire time. He spotted the familiar red of a generator wedged between a wall and a bed. There was only room for one person on it and Dwight knew that when the entity wanted one person on a generator they made it so. He couldn't move the bed, it was as if it was bolted in place.

Settling himself on a knee in front of the machine, Dwight looked into the mess of wires he'd have to fix. He exhaled slowly to steady his shaking hands. Then, he set his toolbox down and pulled some tools out before sticking his hands into the machine. Dwight began to connect wires with practiced ease. Never in his life had Dwight thought he'd be able to fix a generator by himself, but it was a matter of life or death here and he quickly learned what to do in order to survive.

The generator was about halfway done when he heard the sirens of another generator go off somewhere in the distance. The others must have been working together on one, or someone brought a brand new part. Either were completely possible. When he was about three-fourths done with his generator, he heard Feng scream. Her scream was closer than he anticipated and he jumped, connecting the wrong wire and causing the machine to explode and rain down a shower of sparks onto him. He shielded his eyes and looked behind him, seeing Feng's aura looping the killer. She didn't seem to be injured, but she still screamed.

It had to be the doctor, there was no way she'd be screaming if it wasn't. Turning back to the generator, he ignored her screams for now, determined to help his friends. He heard her scream again, but it was louder, more pained. He was almost done, he just had a few more wires to go. Dwight connected the last wire and bolted away when he heard the sirens blare from the newly powered generator.

Dwight was desperate to know if Feng was okay. He didn't have to wonder for long. His answer came when he saw her aura. She was hooked. He slowed himself to a walk because he knew the killer could see some sort of marks if he ran. Then, the survivor crouched once more as he slowly made his way over to where Feng was. The doctor was right in front of her, tilting his head curiously at her before he smacked her with his spiked weapon again. She whimpered in pain before looking around to see if anyone was there. Her wandering gaze stopped when she spotted Dwight. The man saw a small apologetic glint in her eye before she pointed to Dwight and the Doctor followed her finger, spotting Dwight's almost hidden form.

He heard the killer's footsteps nearing him. His heartbeat grew louder and faster in his head. Feng was always one to give away a teammate just to save herself and Dwight couldn't help the acidic glare he sent to her before he got up and ran. He saw the static build around his body before the shock went through him. His muscles tightened and he gripped his head, a scream forcing it's way out of his throat as the doctor laughed.

Vaulting himself through a window, the doctor shocked him again and tore another scream from Dwight. Small images of the doctor's face danced around his vision as he received another shock. The laughter echoed through his mind and it unhinged the man even more. He felt himself losing his grip on sanity when another blast tore through his body.

Hunching himself forward to escape the hallucinations that were appearing much more rapidly, Dwight felt the weapon connect with his back. The attack sent a surge of pain through his body. He screamed once more before stopping briefly between a pallet. The doctor kept charging at him, the sick look of glee still twisting his face. Dwight threw the pallet down to stun the doctor before sprinting into another room and hiding in a locker.

The sound of breaking wood filled the air. Soon enough, the Doctor ran through the room and angrily searching for Dwight. The killer got dangerously close to the locker he was in. Luckily, the doctor ignored it and went out of the room. The nervous survivor didn't leave the space until the heartbeat dissipated and he was certain he was safe. Seeing an aura run up to him, Dwight tensed and awaited something to come and take him.

Luckily, that didn't happen. Detective Tapp turned the corner and spotted Dwight's hunched figure in the corner, shaking as tears streamed down his face. He was injured, holding his head and curled in on himself, mumbling nonsense. It was then that Tapp knew the doctor had hit him hard. Cautiously stepping closer to the panicking man, the detective looked him over.

"Dwight? Dwight, are you okay?"

He held his hand out, causing Dwight to flinch and try to push himself further into the corner. He looked up and _screamed_. He didn't see Tapp. No, the hallucinations made him see the doctor reaching out to him with his weapon. He braced himself for a hit that never came. Tapp's comforting words brought with them a startling clarity. The visions slowly began to fade away. He blinked twice once his sanity was restored and finally saw Tapp.

"T-Tapp? Thank _god_ I thought you w-were the doctor."

He sniffled then tensed when he saw another apparition behind Tapp. But, the other didn't seem to be bothered so he figured it must have been an illusion. The detective shook his head as he kneeled next to the smaller man with a medkit in his hands. He gently pulled Dwight from the wall to inspect his back. The wounds were bleeding and it looked like it hurt, but it wasn't the worst it could be, thankfully.

"Meg pulled Feng from the hook. Stay here son, I'll help you."

His voice was calm and steady, which helped ease Dwight just a little. He began to clean the wounds while shushing Dwight when he'd whimper from the sting of the antiseptic. Tapp wrapped a bandage around his chest tight enough so it wouldn't slip but it was still comfortable. Then, he eased Dwight back into the corner so he could grab the wounded man's chin and study his face. Panic and hysteria were clearly written in his eyes and his lips were bleeding from the rough biting he was doing subconsciously.

"Son, you have to snap out of it. I'm here. That shitbag doctor isn't gonna get you. David would kick his ass and then lord help him when Jake gets ahold of him."

Dwight began to shake as he felt a new wave of tears roll down his face. Tapp was just so _caring_. He was like the father Dwight always wanted. He launched himself at the older survivor and clung to his shirt, sobbing heavily into his shoulder. The detective was stunned at the sudden contact but snapped himself from the momentary stillness to rub Dwight's back. After he seemed to calm down some, Tapp pulled him back and ruffled his hair.

"You okay now?"

Dwight nodded and wiped his eyes while giving the man an uneasy smile. He was glad to have a friend like Tapp. The sudden siren of two generators being done made Dwight look up.

"W-We should probably go and fix the rest."

Tapp nodded and pushed himself off of the ground and offered his hand to Dwight. He pulled the scrawnier man off of the ground with little effort. Then, he led him to a generator.

"Dwight, how did he get you so easily? You're almost always hidden from them. Albeit, you're mainly in lockers, but still."

Dwight felt the red go into his cheeks when Tapp mentioned his tactics, but he rubbed his neck, feeling anger bubble into his throat.

"Feng. She was on the hook and pointed the doctor to me."

The two found a generator and began to work on it.

"Doctor chased me, got me going crazy. I stunned him with a pallet and escaped. That's when you found me"

They were almost done with this final generator. Tapp nodded, mentioning how he was going to talk to Feng and how Jake and David were going to snap on the woman. Dwight smiled softly. He was lucky to have friends like these, even if some of them sell him out from time to time.


	2. Win The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng meets the pig again and tries to win the game once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed to give my girl some good light after the last writing!
> 
> I apologize if there is any errors in here, I'm open to CC & Requests!

Things weren't going the way Feng had hoped it would. Everyone knew they'd be in for a rough time when the fog cleared and they saw the meat plant. It was the Pig's home and everyone knew what happened in this place thanks to Tapp. Rolling her shoulders, the Asian woman looked for anything suspicious.

Off to her left was a staircase that led up and to her right was a generator, neatly nestled beside a giant metal door. From experience, she knew that when most of these generators powered, those doors would slide open, making the place even more confusing. She knew it'd be best not to immediately work on a generator, killers usually patrolled them in the beginning of the trials. Cautiously walking around, Feng saw the faint glow of a hex hidden being a large pillar. Crouching next to it, she began to take the totem apart.

Pulling at the small rope that bound the bones together, Feng looked around, keeping an eye out for the killer. She had no idea what this hex was or who was hunting them, but she figured it'd be better to destroy this while she could. It was best to dismantle hexes just in case they were something that messed with the generators. Too many times were they killed because they didn't find a devour or couldn't get generators done due to ruin.

The bones fell and the candles went out with the rather loud 'bang' that occurred whenever a hex was gone. Moving to crouch beside a pile of boxes, she saw a crouched form make their way into the room. She was about to go and greet the person when she realized it wasn't a friend. The pig-masked killer angrily searched around the room for Feng, walking mere inches from the woman.

Feng held her breath as the killer passed by and only let it out when she was certain the pig wouldn't hear it. The tell-tale sound of the pig going to ambush someone was loud in her ear and Feng ran, but she wasn't the target. David's pained yell echoed through the room as he ran from the generator he was working on.

Crouching next to the familiar machine, she continued the repairs David had started. He got the machine about halfway done when he was attacked, so Feng's work was cut short for her. Focusing on the wiring in front of her, the woman almost missed the heavy footsteps and pained groans making their way to her. _Almost._

David turned the corner and looked at Feng, a grin on his face as usual.

"I stunned the bitch, she ain't puttin a trap on me"

Shaking her head and laughing quietly, Feng pulled away from the machine and followed David to a corner and pushed him down. He grunted, shifting his jacket off of his shoulder so the woman could see the wound better. It was a deep slash going from his right shoulder to the middle of his back. She'd have to thank Claudette later for making them wrap some bandages around their bodies just in case. Unraveling some from around her forearm, Feng wrapped the bandages around David's torso. Claudette would have to actually patch it up with her medkit later, this would do for now.

"C'mon this gen is almost done, the other's should get theirs done soon if they found any."

Pulling the larger male to the almost fixed machine, they worked together to fix the wires. Their siren sounded and shortly after another one did as well. David pulled her arm, pointing off into the distance. Looking through the doors, she saw the pig creeping up on Jake, who was nearly done with a generator. He yelped loudly when she ripped him off the machine and then proceeded to drop him.

The pig placed her boot on the small of his back and leaned down, slamming the bear trap on his head before picking him up once more. After she left, Jake struggling on her shoulder, Feng and David crept over to the machine and finished it. Feng needed these generators done. If she doesn't do them, she doesn't escape. If she doesn't escape, she loses. Feng rarely loses. Yes, sometimes she isn't the best team player, but she knows when to cut her losses.

Jake's scream tore through the air and David looked at Feng. The woman nodded, following his lead. They could see Jake's crimson aura hanging from a hook. The hanging man reached up and grabbed the base of the hook, trying to throw himself off the hook. When he didn't succeed he tried again, swinging himself up and off the hook.

"Looks like tha lucky bastard didn't need our help after all"

Shaking her head with a smile on her face, Feng made her way over to a chest.

"I'm gonna go make sure that pig bitch doesn't get Jake, ya keep safe Min. Don't wanna have ta pull you off a hook."

Nodding slightly, she heard David leave and she sighed lowly. She hated being alone on this map. There weren't enough places to hide from the killer and the generators were damn near impossible to find if you don't know your way around. Pushing herself up off of the ground, brand new flashlight in hand, Feng searched for another generator. Three were done, only two more needed to be completed.

Looking around, the woman noticed a red aura dangling from a hook in the basement. No one heard the scream because they were too far, but she noticed them now. She was almost at the person when they began to struggle on the hook. Running down the stairs, she turned the corner to see Ace pushing the entity away. He turned to Feng, desperation in his eyes as it began to get harder to push the limb away.

Lifting him off the hook, Ace nodded thanks and run up the stairs. Going to follow, she stopped when Ace screamed in pain. The pig was waiting at the top for them. Hiding behind a wall, she watched as the killer brought Ace down the stairs and hung him on the hook again. The spidery limbs quickly descended, piercing Ace's stomach and sides before pulling him up to its realm.

The pig ran up the stairs and it occurred to her that she must have learned some tricks from Leatherface. Creeping up the stairs, Feng turned the corner into the bathroom, seeing the generator sparking. Ace had to have been working on this before he was caught. Deft hands began to put wires together when she heard the sound of rapid beeping. Getting up from her crouched position, she saw Jake at a macabre. His arms were shoved into the small holes, which were filled with razor wire. He whimpered in pain at each movement.

"C'mon Jake. You can do it."

Feng mumbled quietly, hoping she learned properly from Dwight how to be a better leader. Jake twisted his head towards her and he ripped his arms out of the machine. He had a key in his hands and fumbled with the padlock on the back before ripping the trap off of his head. It snapped when he threw it to the ground and he coughed, hands shaking from the near-death experience.

Pulling the male towards the bathroom, she motioned towards the generator. Nodding, Jake crouched in front of it and studied the wiring before getting to work. Feng took the side closer to the door and helped. Hearing some grunts and cursing, she peered from the door and saw David being carried to the basement.

His shoulder was bleeding again and he looked furious. He was punching the killer's back in a vain attempt to get off her shoulder. The siren lit up as David was hooked. The pig ran into the room, blade raised as she eyed the two up. Feng booked it from the room, leaving Jake to the killer. He shouted as he was knocked down, and the pig left him to find Feng.

Seeing the red stain appear on the ground, she quietly pushed herself through a window. The killer walked around and through the room, Feng was in. Moving through the window once more, she evaded the killer and ran towards where Jake should be. He wasn't there, but she followed the bloodstains to him.

The raven-haired man crawled his way into the basement and was near David, who was struggling on the hook. Shaking her head, she grabbed David off of the hook, struggling to hold his bulky frame up. Grunting, the man immediately turned to Jake, patching him up the best he could. Feng joined him, contributing what she could.

Quiet footsteps were coming down the stairs and the trio looked at each other.

"I'll take the hit, you two run."

Both David and Jake looked at Feng with surprise clearly written on their faces. Rolling her eyes, she gestured towards the stairs and ran, catching the attention of the pig. The red stain appeared on her back and she felt the blade slice through her side. Yelping, Feng gripped her side and limped around, stopping near a window.

The pig was nowhere in sight and took it as a good sign. Two pairs of footsteps running behind her made her turn and grin. David and Jake caught up to her, looking at the smaller woman with small grins on their faces. Jake held the toolbox Ace had before he was taken and gestured to follow him.

"I know where the last one is. Good thing is, it's close to an exit."

Jake walked off and the other two followed. Sure enough, there was a generator waiting to be fixed. The three began to work on it, flying through the process with ease. When they were almost done with the machine, David got up and walked over to the switch on the door. He waited for the siren to sound before ripping the switch down.

The red lights began to light up and soon enough the door slid open with a loud grinding noise. They missed the pig creeping around the corner, crouched and silent as ever. She sprinted at Jake, but David pushed him through the exit before she could get to him. The scrapper took the hit and went down, so close to the exit, but not close enough. The pig picked him up and slung him onto her shoulder.

Sudden determination filled Feng, they didn't make it this far to die. Shining the flashlight in the pig's eyes, she flinched and dropped David, swinging blindly in front of her. Her blade managed to hit Feng, and the woman fell to the ground. It wasn't a serious attack, but the damned entity made every wound seem like it was ten times as bad as it was.

David was about to go for Feng when the woman crawled towards the exit, and he waited until he was certain she was going to make it. Turning to run through the gate, Feng felt herself be dragged backward by her ankle.

_'No! I was so close!'_

The pig stood over her and swung her blade down at the gamer, but Feng blocked the hit with her hand. She felt the blade go through her hand like it was nothing and Feng screamed. Looking into the pig's eyes, the killer swung down and sliced at Feng's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere and Feng's body fell to the ground.

Waking up at the campfire with a sore throat, Feng wasn't expecting Dwight to hug her. Nor was she expecting David to pat her on the back.

"We saw what happened through the fog, you saved David. Thank you."

Dwight had a smile on his face and let go of the woman. David ruffled her hair in thanks, wrapping an arm around Dwight before making their way over towards Jake, who also looked thankful. Rolling her eyes, she smiled at them and made her way over to Claudette to see if she had anything for her throat. It was a good trial for the woman, even if she did lose from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I am open to requests! I'll probably be doing an Ace writing next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dwight bcus I, too, was trapped in a closet (badum-tss)
> 
> You can request a story here or on my tumblr [here!](http://Gaylord-Snart.tumblr.com)


End file.
